


Natural Cure For Stress

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, SHAWN IS SO ADORABLE!, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Shawn is overworked, and making mistake after mistake. Marvin notices this, and decides to show Shawn another use for his paintbrushes...
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Marvin the Magnificent
Kudos: 15





	Natural Cure For Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSerpentGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/gifts).

> This fan fiction was inspired by Shawn Flynn the Switch's tumblr post: I guess I'll have to introduce myself. 
> 
> Here's the link:  
https://shawn-flynn-the-switch.tumblr.com/post/168594073027/i-guess-ill-have-to-introduce-myself
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cute little fanfiction on these two!

Shawn Flynn is in his office, working on his bendy dolls. He had a paintbrush in his shaky right hand, a bendy doll in his left hand and a small pile of unfinished bendy dolls. He was trying to paint eyes and mouths on the bendy dolls, but was struggling. He had been stressed from overworking, and his painting mistakes were not helping matters. He has been painting crooked smiles again. No matter how much he tried to fix it, the crooked smiles were still noticeable. On a normal day, he would've had the patience to turn his reoccurring bad habit into a joke. But not today. His patience was wearing thin, and Shawn couldn't get away with mistakes as easily as one may realize. The thing is, Joey Drew and Shawn Flynn's personalities were very similar. There were times where that was helpful, but mistakes like this were the big downfall of such a personality shared between a toy maker and his boss. 

Shawn placed the semi-finished doll onto the 'finished' pile, and grabbed another unfinished doll. After loading the end of the brush with some ink, Shawn held his loaded brush towards the bendy doll. Before making contact with the doll, Shawn tried to calm his shaky hand so he could draw a normal, uncrooked smile. His hand calmed down a bit, so he allowed the brush end to hit the doll. He managed to draw the eyes with little issues, but the mouth was still causing some issues. No matter how much he tried to calm the bouncing nerves in his dominant hand, he couldn't...draw...a...normal...SMILE! 

Presenting: 

Another crooked smile. 

That was the last straw for the stressed man. He dropped the bendy doll, and threw his paintbrush across the room. he let it clink against the wall, and fall onto the hardwood floor. Breathing heavily out of pure anger, Shawn walked up to his bed, and started letting out all his anger into his strong bed. He punched the mattress, threw his comforter off the bed, screamed into his pillow and wrestled with the comforter on the bed. 

Every punch felt good. Every scream felt relieving. Throwing his comforter and wrestling it like a mad man, was surprisingly helpful. He knew he couldn't win against an inanimate object, but it still felt good to get his anger out in this fashion. After lots more wrestling and muscle clenching, he abruptly stopped. He let his body lay with his back against the balled up comforter, breathing deeply in exhaustion. Despite his anger lessening after his outburst, he still felt the need to cry. So, he let it out. He let every tear fall down his face and didn't bother wiping them away. He felt every tear fall from his eyes, and drip onto his pillow. He let out every sob, every whine, and every loud crying noise leave his sore throat. 

"Shawn? You okay?" someone said. Shawn didn't even hear the knock on the door, let alone the door open. Shawn moved his body to face the door and see who it was. 

It was Marvin. 

"I heard some noise in here...It...looks like you completely demolished your bed..." Marvin said, looking around at the semi-naked mattress. The bed sheets had been knocked off, the sheets below the comforter were laying on the floor, and his comforter was in a big ball on the mattress...With Shawn laying in it. Despite Shawn's body being covered in the comforter, his head was still visible. His eyes were puffy, and his face was covered in tears. 

"What happened?" Marvin asked, genuinely worried for Shawn's mental health. 

Shawn sniffed, wiped his eyes as best as he could, and sat up. 

"I...I'm just frustrated." Shawn explained briefly in a hoarse voice. 

"Just frustrated? You look like you're going through a meltdown." Marvin said, better explaining Shawn's emotional state from just looking at him. 

"I...I guess so..." Shawn replied quietly. 

"Why are you having a meltdown?" Marvin asked. Shawn's pent up sadness had decided to break open then and there, leading to Shawn being stuck in another loud crying fit. Marvin watched from a distance, giving Shawn some space to le it all out. 

"I keep messing up the bendy dolls." Shawn explained with an angry voice, pointing at the pile of bendy dolls with crooked smiles. 

Marvin walked up to the desk, and picked up one of the dolls with crooked smiles. It looked like it was kinda crooked, but more so messy from the attempts to wipe off the ink and replace it. He shrugged his shoulders, and placed the doll back. Marvin walked up to Shawn's bed. He picked up the sheet and placed it on the other side of the bed. Not entirely sure what to do, Marvin decided to start by showing support without words. How would he do this? Why, by laying beside him on the bed. Shawn let his body fall back onto the comforter. Laying on his back, he stared at the grey ceiling above him, and counted the tiny blotches of ink he had accidentally splattered on there over many years. Beside him, Shawn had broken into a smaller crying fit, and started pulling his comforter closer to his chest for comfort.

"I'm tired of being a perfectionist. *sobs* Everywhere I look, there's a thing out of place, or *sob* *sob* a-" Shawn took a break for a second, to calm himself down a bit. "Or...a mistake out of reach for me to fix it." Shawn explained with a slightly less shaky voice. 

"You're not a perfectionist...I've been around you enough to know." Marvin replied. 

"But how do you explain this?" Shawn sobbed, showing Marvin another bendy doll with a jittery, crooked smile. 

Marvin smiled patiently. "You're a workaholic." Marvin explained. Shawn dropped the doll and placed his arm back in its previous position. "Working at Joey Drew's Studios has done a number on many of the staff, including you. Your scars just happen to be more hidden than others." Marvin explained. 

Shawn let out a laugh that felt out of place for the situation. "Some people are dead, others have gotten similar jobs, a few have settled down and made families, and I'm stuck here trying to practice the one skill I have." Shawn added. 

"Well sure...others have done bigger things with their lives, but they still live with the haunting memories of that place. Some of them most likely, will have PTSD from such an experience." Marvin mentioned. 

Shawn sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Yaaaa..." 

"I think it's cool that you still make these dolls. A little unhealthy maybe, but still interesting." Marvin explained as best he could, without hurting his feelings. 

"Do you think I'm dwelling on the past too much?" Shawn asked, looking at the messy bendy doll.

"Well...I think it's good to dwell on the past a little bit. It helps a person heal the scars they've got from their past." Marvin replied, being as optimistic as possible. 

"So I am...You could've just said that." Shawn said, frowning as he lazily threw the doll away. 

"Well...I don't know about how good or bad it can be...And, I'm an optimistic person." Marvin explained. 

"Ya, that's one of your good traits." Shawn said with a small smile. 

"You know, you have some good traits as well." Marvin mentioned. "You're hilarious, hard-working, and down to earth." He added. 

Shawn giggled. "Thanks...I would be more laid back with my toy making as well, if it weren't for Drew getting to me all the time." Shawn mentioned, showing Marvin the only genuine smile he's shown in the last 15 minutes. 

"That's yours. Taking on that personality trait is the scar you gained from working at such a place. But hey, you were right all along: That place was terrible." Marvin replied, chuckling. 

"Agreed. I like my room workshop a lot better." Shawn agreed. 

"It's really nice! Reminds me of old fashioned creativity!" Marvin explained. 

Shawn laughed louder. "Well DUH! Of course it does! Bendy was a black and white cartoon! And everything based around that had to be black and white as well!" Shawn explained, stating the obvious. 

"Why do you not use color now? We have endless amounts of markers, thanks to Chase's kids being here! Why don't you use those?" Marvin asked. 

"Cause I can't imagine Bendy, Boris or Alice any other way." Shawn replied. Marvin nodded. "-And cause I wouldn't wanna steal them from the kids." Shawn replied. 

"Aw come on! The kids can survive without the markers for one weekend." Marvin complained. 

"No, they can't! They love those markers! Especially the younger one." Shawn defended. 

"True..." Marvin muttered. The two adults fell into a comfortable silence. Marvin was trying to think of some art jokes, while Shawn went back to counting the blotches of ink on the ceiling. 

"Hey, did you hear about the new blonde paint?" Marvin asked. 

"Uhhh...what? no..." Shawn said, clueless to what Marvin was referring to. 

"It's not real bright, but it's cheap, and it spreads easy." Marvin said, shooting Shawn a pair of gun fingers at him. 

Shawn's face was blank at first...What was he-Oh...it's a joke...Shawn rolled his eyes. "Oh my god...Really?!" Shawn reacted. 

"Come on! It was clever!" Marvin defended. 

"Clever, but corny." Shawn argued. Marvin smiled, and thought of another one. 

"A gentleman visits a museum. Suddenly he stops and says to the guide: 'Ah, it's ugly!' 'I beg your pardon that's a Picasso' the guide answers." Marvin explained, giving the gentlemen and the guide different voices. His smile grew bigger as he reached the punchline. "Further on, he exclaims again: 'Ah, it's really ugly!' 'That sir, it's a mirror!'" Marvin ended, giving a little chuckle. 

Shawn body jumped as he unexpectedly laughed. "Pffffffft...Ohohokay, I like that one." Shawn commented. 

"Did you here about the attempt robbery at the museum?" Marvin asked. 

"Nope. What happened?" Shawn replied. 

"They had ran out of gas a few blocks away when the police caught them, and they said, 'We didn't have the Monet to buy Degas to make the Van Gogh'." Marvin ended, smiling at the punchline. 

Shawn shook his head and rubbed his nose. "That is so bad..." Shawn reacted, feeling a goofy smile take over his lips. 

"Aw come on, you smiled." Marvin teased, giving him a few pokes on the arm. 

"No I didn't!" Shawn argued, trying to hide his smile to prove it. 

"Oh really?" Marvin asked, poking Shawn a few more times. Shawn was using his right hand to cover his mouth, and his left hand to swat Marvin's hand away. 

"Really! I did NO-AHA! Stop!" Shawn defended, before being interrupted by a laugh of his own. 

Marvin's eyebrow raised. "What did I do?" He asked, completely unaware of what he did. 

"N-nothing. Just stop poking me." Shawn replied, trying to shut down the question. However, Marvin was not leaving until he got his answer. Marvin grabbed Shawn's upper arm, and started poking different sides of the arm.

"Hey! What did I just say?! Stop! Marvin, please!" Shawn yelled, raising his voice louder and louder, to get his point across. 

"If you stay still, this'll be-" Marvin started, before watching the poking finger slide to Shawn's side. 

"AAH!" Shawn yelped, jolting and freezing for a second. 

Marvin felt his lips curl into a mischievous smile. 

"Are you ticklish by any chance?" Marvin asked. 

"Uhhhh........no?" Shawn replied hesitantly. 

Shawn could just see the gears turning in his brain, which wasn't too good for him. Well, it was kinda good...Shawn had mixed feelings about it. He hadn't been tickled in a very long time, and he's kinda missed it. But at the same time, this is Marvin we're talking about! He can make you laugh harder than you've ever laughed before. 

"I think someone is lyyyyying!" Marvin teased, stretching out the last word for extra emphasis. 

"Okay, I'm a little ticklish. But please! If you're gonna tickle me, go easy..." Shawn warned. 

Marvin's smile grew. "Promise." He replied, before diving in. 

Marvin started out on the spot he accidentally poked earlier: The sides. 

"Ahahahaha! Ehehe! Hahahahahaha!" Shawn laughed, squirming back and forth almost immediately.

"Alright! Starting off slow. Is this okay?" Marvin asked. 

"Yahahaha. Thihihihihis ihihis gohohohohood." Shawn replied through his laughter. 

"Alright. If you want me to go harder or softer, just let me know." Marvin suggested. 

"Ohohokay." Shawn replied, nodding his head slightly as he laughed happily. 

After a few more minutes, Marvin decided to switch up tactics. "I'm getting bored of this spot. Where should we go next?" Marvin thought out loud. He thought about the many spots he could try, as he looked at Shawn's upper body. Marvin reached his hands out, towards Shawn's lower part of the shirt. "How about here?" Marvin asked, before wiggling his fingers on Shawn's stomach. 

"Wahahahait! Mahahaharvihihihin!!" Shawn yelled, going right to squirming and pushing away again. 

"What? I'm just giving your tummy some attention!" Marvin teased, before dipping a finger into his belly button. 

"WAHAHA! NOT THE BELLY BUTTON! ANYTHING BUT THE BELLY BUTTON!" Shawn begged loudly. 

"Really? But Shaaaawwwn, I really want to! How about..." Marvin started, before using his magic to make something appear in his hands. "...I use a feather instead? Would that be better?" Marvin asked. Shawn visibly froze, staring at the white feather that Marvin was spinning in his hands. 

"Uhuhuhuh...I...I don't know..." Shawn replied, hesitantly. 

"Perhaps a little flitter-flutter will make up your mind?" Marvin said with the biggest smirk he had ever seen on a man. Before Shawn could say anything, Marvin had pinned his hands above him with one hand, and dipped the fluffy part of the feather into his belly button with the other. 

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a high-pitched squeal. "EEEEEEK! EHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Shawn giggled loudly. 

Marvin gasped, dropped the feather, and covered his mouth to stop himself from letting out a squeal of his own. "YOUR GIGGLE IS SO ADORABLE! I wanna hear more of it!" Marvin cheered, bouncing and clenching his empty fist excitedly. Immediately after, Marvin picked the feather up again and fluttered the feather in Shawn's belly button again. 

"EEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEHEHEEEEEASE!" Shawn yelled through his squeals. 

"Please what? 'please tickle you more?' Why of course! Your wish is granted!" Marvin cheered with pure confidence. He fluttered the feather inside the belly button for a little longer, making sure to touch the very outside of the belly button as well. 

"THAHAHAT'S NAHAHAT WHAHAT I MEHEHEHEHEANT! NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO!" Shawn argued through his high pitched laughter. Everywhere he squirmed and swayed, Marvin would still find a way to get the feather back in its rightful place. Marvin happily enjoyed Shawn's laughter as he fluttered the feather. 

"Oooh! I'm curious about something: How's sensitive is your neck?" Marvin asked teasingly, lifting the feather away for a few seconds. Shawn took in as many breaths as he could, without causing himself to erupt into coughing fits. 

Marvin lowered the feather towards the side of Shawn's neck, earning a few wobbly smiles and nervous squeals. 

"You ready?" Marvin asked, keeping the soft feather millimeters away from Shawn's skin. Shawn nodded his head rather frantically. It seemed like Shawn wanted to stop the suspense and get on with it! So, Marvin granted his wish with a simple flutter of the feather. However, it wasn't just one, but many repeated flutters! They never seemed to stop, and the sensation was driving Shawn up the wall! 

Shawn threw his head back and let it out. "EEEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHO MY GAHAHAHAHAHAD! THIHIHIS IS SOOOOO BAHAHAHAHAHAD!" Shawn yelled, switching from adorable, high-pitched giggles to hysterical belly laughs. 

This kind of laugh was truly genuine! Marvin could tell. He had known Shawn's neck to be fairly sensitive (mostly because JJ accidentally leaked the news to him), but he didn't know that THIS would be the result! Such wholesome laughter! Unbelievably adorable! Much cute! Marvin was practically dying from cuteness overload as he sat there, covering several sides of Shawn's neck with light, tingly tickles. 

"Does this tickle? How about here? What about right back here? Which is worse? This? Or this? Or, is THIS worse?" Marvin asked, fluttering the feather in a different spot every time he asked a new question. Shawn was scrunching his shoulders, hiding/exposing certain parts of his neck, and doing everything he possibly could to lessen the phantom tickles that still lingered in his neck. But no matter how much he fought, nothing could prepare Shawn for the next few seconds...

Marvin had used his magic once again, to create another feather. With Shawn's hands free to squirm and 2 feathers in his hands, Marvin happily attacked both sides of Shawn's neck. At one point, Marvin even fluttered the two feathers under Shawn's chin for a few seconds. That earned him a well deserved squeal and a few high-pitched giggles. 

"MAHAHARVIHIHIHIHIHIHIN!" Shawn yelled through his helpless giggles. Despite his hands being free to cover the spot, Shawn only kept his hands scrunched up together on his chest. 

"I must say, your giggles and laughs are super adorable." Marvin admitted. Shawn let a wobbly smile show up on his lips, as his cheeks started to glow a dark red from embarrassment. 

"W-What...What am I supposed to say to that?!" Shawn replied frantically, unable to cope with the feelings of being flattered and bashful.

"A simple 'Thank you' will suffice." Marvin replied happily, his cheeks showing a light red as well. 

Shawn accidentally let out a few nervous giggles and covered his mouth with both hands. Utterly embarrassed to be responding to such an odd compliment, Shawn said the very thing he was told to say, but through his hands rather than outright. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Marvin asked, bring his ear closer to the flustered man below him. Shawn felt his face flush a darker red, as he realized he was gonna have to repeat his response. 

"Sssssan-ku..." Shawn repeated through his teeth. 

Marvin frowned. "I'm afraid I still can't hear you under those hands of yours. It's rather a shame, actually. Would you please consider moving your hands so I can hear you better?" Marvin asked, in a teasy, but polite way. Shawn felt his smile grow wider under his hands. There was no way he could do that in this state! So, Shawn frantically shook his head. 

"Oh...Well, perhaps you need a little...encouragement..." Marvin said, before showing Shawn his wiggly fingers. Shawn's eyes widened. He scrunched up his shoulders and let out a high pitched squeal. Marvin lifted up Shawn's shirt, before dipping his finger into Shawn's belly button and swirling it around a bit...

That broke the dam right open. 

"eeeeEEEEEEKK! NAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHE! OKAYOKAHAHAHAHAY! THAHAHAHANK YOU! THANK YOHOHOHOU! I SAHAHAHAID IT! NOW PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!" Shawn yelled through his hysterical laughter. Marvin smiled and removed his finger. 

"Indeed you did! And you should never forget it." Marvin replied, smiling happily before helping him up. 

"Ihihihi woohohohohohon't..." Shawn said, still giggling from the tickle attack. 

"Good." Marvin said, winking before walking away. 

The strange part about the whole experience...was those tickles actually worked wonders! Who knew Marvin would be so good at helping him?! I guess Marvin is someone he could go to in a time of anger and frustration...Strange how things work out, isn't it?


End file.
